


Check Up

by AgentMozell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: Contains spoilers for the end of season two of VLD."Keith wants to make sure Shiro's okay and Shiro has an interesting proposition that Keith agrees to."





	

"Aren't you getting a little to into this?" Shiro asked looking up at a certain embarrassed, and very adorable, red paladin that was currently straddling him. 

Keith's cheeks went a deep shade of red, his shoulders turned inward slightly as if he was trying to hide himself from view. He hoped the glasses he borrowed from Pidge helped hide the face he was making. "Y-you were the one that suggested this!" 

Shiro had been missing for so long and even though Allura and Coran said he was fine Keith wanted to make sure himself. He was so persistent that Shiro said he would let Keith examine him if he dressed up like a doctor. So he did and somehow they'd ended up in this position. Shiro pushed down on the bed and Keith on top of him. Keith's hands clenched and grabbed at Shiro's shirt.

Shiro smiled gently while letting out a light laugh. He reached up and put his hand against Keith's face, who flinched away from the cold metal before leaning into it. Wordlessly Shiro sat up and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for being worried, but I'm seriously fine, Keith."

"Shiro..." His voice cracked a little, he had been so relieved when they found him again he hadn't thought twice about running up and hugging him tightly, but now that he was alone with him...and at such an intimate moment in time...he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about everything he was doing.

Keith moved is arms up Shiro's chest, then around his shoulders, and finally lifted his head to look him in the face. He felt Shiro move his other hand to his lower back, pulling him closer. Without saying a word, they kissed.   
Shiro slowly slid his hand from Keith's face to under the white lab coat Keith had taken from the medical bay. Keith took his left arm away from his shoulders, allowing Shiro to slide off the coat a little. Their mouths parted, deepening the kiss. Keith started to move his hips a little, grinding against Shiro, causing him to moan a little. 

Keith broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. Through narrowed eyes he saw a smirk on Shiro's face. He'd abandoned taking the coat off and now had his hand on Keith's chest, pinching a nipple through his shirt. Keith let out a small noise of protest, closing his eyes.

"Keith...look at me." His voice was low, barely over a whisper. 

Shyly, Keith looked at him, Shiro's eyes were strong and full of wanting for him. He leaned forward, initiating another kiss. Keith hugged him tighter with one arm, since his other arm was restricted with the coat being half on and off, he used it to hold Shiro's side.

Kissing, groping, moans. This was all they did, each one desperately sought out the other but at the time time they made no move to go any farther. Shiro clearly wanted to tease him. 

"S-Shiro..." Keith's voice cracked again, he was aroused and wanted Shiro to do something more. Maybe it was because they were keeping their clothes on, but everything felt more sensitive and was making him more impatient than usual.

Shiro laughed, his voice still low, and clearly just as aroused as Keith. "What's the matter, Doctor? Did you want to examine me further?"

Keith's face burned with embarrassment as his eyes widened. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. Suddenly his eyes looked determined and he pushed Shiro back down on the bed. His hands rested on Shiro's chest. 

Shiro looked surprised, then smirked, resting his hands on Keith's hips. "I hope you examine me thoroughly...doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/2017 
> 
> Request made by my friend Hero! I usually don't come anywhere close to NSFW, and this is the closest I could get without completely embarrassing myself. I'm uploading this before I change my mind haha So I apologize for any abrupt ends or errors.


End file.
